


The Most Beautiful Moments In Life: Best of Me

by King_Cymbelline



Series: The Most Beautiful Moments In Life [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, It's hard to explain, Just some boys lovin' some boys, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Partial Nudity, Pillow Talk, Short, Technically fwb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cymbelline/pseuds/King_Cymbelline
Summary: ''But I have given you all of me-- the best of me-- please don't leave me. Tell me you love me, stay in my arms, please, just don't leave me. I need you, Mitch.''





	The Most Beautiful Moments In Life: Best of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best and was kinda rushed but I enjoyed the beginning of it. This is part of a series inspired by songs that remind me of certain scenes. Enjoy.

A tangle of blankets and legs were sprawled over the white, crumbled canvas of the white bedsheet, shadowed with the actions of last night's events. Tan and cream colored arms were intertwined with each other, hands on the other's body, one in a messy snarl of brown hair, playing with the tufts that stuck out in different directions. He was conscious and fully aware of the situation, still holding the smaller boy close to him. Memories of last night kept flashing in his head, the way they sounded, the way they smiled, the way they felt. 

He sat there for a while until the sun crept in through the awkward part the blinds didn't cover, causing him to squint his eyes. The way the light poured in through the window made the room seem heavenly, rays of the morning shining through and illuminating everything in the room. 

Especially the one he held. 

His facial features were angelic, his eyes moving from whatever dream he was in, eyelashes long and pretty. His mouth was slightly agape, lips looking just as full as last night. 

Auston studied him, enjoying the way he looked-- peaceful and sincere-- truly appreciating his beauty. It was definitely something else, a very rare sight to see Mitch in such a state. Usually, you see him bouncing off the boards, skipping down the ice, laughing and smiling during interviews, so full of energy and life. However, this was the complete opposite and Auston loved it. 

Mitch's eyes began to flutter and he started to stir, stretching out his arm from around Auston's waist and sighing. He opened his eyes and stared at Auston, still waking up and trying to process what was happening. 

"Morning," Auston mumbled, voice clouded with the raspiness of the morning. 

Mitch moaned softly, nodding before he spoke. "Morning," He smiled. "What a night, huh?"

Auston's face felt hot and he grinned, agreeing without speaking.

"I didn't mean to sleepover, I'm sorry," Mitch told him a bit sheepishly, looking away from Auston's gaze, taking in the fact he slept with his best friend. 

It wasn't the first time something sexual had happened between the two, but it was the first time they had slept together, and Mitch had a little bit of a hard time understanding it. Friends with benefits were a thing, but he definitely didn't feel like that was for him and Auston. He was afraid of the status of their friendship: how it might change, what would be different, or how he could fix it. 

So far so good, Mitch thought, seeing how happy Auston seemed to be. 

"It's fine, I didn't mind," Auston replied, his hand still playing with Mitch's hair. 

It was Mitch's turn to study Auston's features, just realizing how handsome he really was. Like the way his hair rested against his forehead, making him look more... soft? The like pink that dusted his cheeks and nose helped with that look, adding a bit more color to his brown eyes. Mitch couldn't help but stare, being able to see himself in the reflection in Auston's irises, he was interested, wondering how Auston saw him, what he thought. 

They didn't need to say anything, they didn't want to, they just wanted to sit in the slight silence, the sound of the heater wirring softly throughout the house, the occasional sigh from one of them, the way car engines grew and then diminished in a few seconds, sending that familiar sound of slush on the road from the winter snow. 

The cold bit at their exposed skin but it wasn't anything too serious, it was actually kinda nice. 

Auston couldn't think of anything more perfect than this, he wanted nothing other than this, this moment in time he wished he could pause and stay in forever. All he wanted was Mitch. He wanted to be able to wake up to him every morning, be able to see him the same way when he woke up, hold him in his arms after a night of passion and play with his hair. 

He wanted to be able to call Mitch his, but as of right then, he wasn't.

"I love you," Auston spoke softly, heart picking up in rate and biting his tongue afterward. 

Mitch's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth slightly as to say something but the initial shock stopped him and he sat there numb, the confession echoing in his mind. 

Auston felt stupid, his heart slowly sinking as he panicked as to what to say. 

"It's okay, you don't have to love me," Auston said, almost in an apologetic tone, giving Mitch a small smile. 

'But I have given you all of me-- the best of me-- please don't leave me. Tell me you love me, stay in my arms, please, just don't leave me. I need you, Mitch.' Auston thought to himself, praying that he didn't mess everything up, that he wouldn't get his heart broken and that he could be happy. 

He just wanted to be happy. 

"No, no," Mitch furrowed his eyebrow, feeling guilty as if he had already rejected Auston with his silence. "Aus, I love you too, okay?"

And it's like the weight of the world was lifted off of Auston's shoulders and he sighed in relief, feeling his heart pick up in pace once again. Without thinking, he grabbed Mitch's face and kissed him, excitedly and full of passion, but still gentle enough for Mitch to melt into it perfectly, enjoying the kiss for a second before they pulled away. 

"Your breath stinks," Mitch scrunched up his nose and smiled, turning away from Auston.


End file.
